The Jetsons (Gold Key) 7
The Jetsons (Gold Key) 7 is the seventh issue of this series of comic books from Gold Key Comics. The issue date is January 1964 and the cover price is twelve cents. Stories Keys of Knowledge (Information feature) Roads and Vehicles - Number 31 The Folksinger Swinger Starring: George and Judy Summary: Judy forms a folk band, The Queenston Trio, with two of her friends. George is appalled until the group is invite to compete for five hundred dollars on The Ed Sullenglum Show. Anxious to win, George makes her practice until she loses her voice. He dresses as a girl to take her place on the program, but her friends refuse to perform with him. He goes on solo, but accidentally plugs his guitar into the electro-feedbacker and is nearly electrocuted. His howling and twitching is mistaken for a new dance style and he wins the prize for inventing "The Shocker." Canine Camper Caper Starring: Elroy and Astro Summary: Dogs aren't allowed on Elroy's Troop Hike, only Space Scouts are. Astro stows away with them. The Scoutmaster is mad, until Astro prevents a forest fire, so he makes him a full Scout so he can stay. Nosey, but Nice Starring: Rosey Summary: Rosey thinks George deserves a promotion, so she secretly visits Mr. Spacely and tells him so, but he gets mad at being pushed around. Meanwhile, George invites him over for dinner, so Rosey puts on a disguise. She cooks his favorite meal, Beef a la Space, and he is so impressed he picks her for the job. The Last Word (Story feature) Starring: Mr. and Mrs. J. Evil Scientist Summary: J. Evil and Goonda argue over giving Junior a dog. J. Evil creates a robot dog instead, but their arguing ruins it. Easier Said Than Done Starring: Touche and Dum Dum Summary: Dum Dum sees a statue in the park and wishes he merited a statue of himself. He sets out to catch a criminal, but catches a bag of plaster. The Lunch Was All Dough Starring: George Jetson Summary: To save money, George takes his lunch of onion and Moon cheese sandwiches to work. However, he is embarrassed so he stashes them in the bushes until lunchtime. A bank robber stashes an identical sack full of money in nearly the same place to avoid the police. Nosy Mr. Spacely saw George hide something, so he retrieves it but grabs the money instead. He gives George a chance to come clean, but George, thinking it's his lunch bag, just says, "If you paid me more, I wouldn't have to do it." Cosmo calls the police. Meanwhile, the robber retrieves the other sack. When George tries to explain to the police, he can't find his real lunch, so they take him to jail. The robber walks past his cell window with the stinky sandwiches, so George lassos him with a bedsheet, and earns himself a big reward. Keys of Knowledge (Information feature) Fish - Number 21 Category:Comics Category:Issues Category:Gold Key Category:1964 Category:The Jetsonian A to Z